


#ICan'tThinkofaTitle2k16

by transjohnnygill



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjohnnygill/pseuds/transjohnnygill
Summary: Happy birthday to the best lil mermaid sis in the world <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowdrops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the best lil mermaid sis in the world <3

The new system with the gates was both incredibly convenient and highly aggravating. On the one hand, they no longer had to endure long train rides to and from headquarters and their missions, but instead they were forced to wait for hours and hours on end for the ark gates to open, Central being forcefully strict about the protocol surrounding how and when the exorcists could use the mysterious portals. And since their mission had concluded well before they had estimated, Lavi and Lenalee were stuck waiting on a bench in a small town in northern Spain for another 3 hours.

They had already gone and located the church that hosted the gate, but had opted to wander around rather than crash the Sunday mass that was being held; while Lavi could understand the mix of Spanish and Latin, Lenalee couldn’t, but neither of them were overly interested in going either way. God was a bit of a sore topic for both of them.

And so after exploring the town, having found food and small trinkets to bring back, they found themselves sitting along the town square simply enjoying the beautiful day. Lavi was stretched out as much as he could, his long legs extended across the length of the bench as he rested his head on Lena’s lap, his face tilted skyward to take in the sun. Lena, however, had her attention on the group of older children that were playing football in the middle of the square, earning light scolding from some of the shopkeepers and passersby as they ran back and forth, using two empty stretches of wall on either side of the plaza as their goals.

“You ever play?” The sound of Lavi’s voice startled her, snapping her attention to him. Lavi stretched and sat up, nodding his head towards the kids, “Football—do you play?”

Lenalee shook her head, turning back to the group. “No, never. Have you?”

Lavi chuckled lightly, “Here and there, yeah. I think you’d like it though—lots of footwork and running around, y’know? Not to mention the teamwork and competition.” He started explaining some of the rules to her, pointing out different things that the kids were doing. Lena couldn’t help but smile as she listened; the redhead always knew something about everything and always looked so passionate whenever he explained it, no matter what the subject.

Suddenly the ball came skidding over to them and Lavi laughed something about an out of bounds and hopped up to stop it, rolling it back over his foot and popping it up to bounce it on his knees a few times before letting it fall to the ground again. He gave Lenalee a mischievous, pulling her to her feet before she could protest.

“C’mon, Lenalady! Let’s see if they’ve got room for two more!” He turned and jogged over to the group of kids. Lena heard him say something to them, the language seeming to come as naturally to him as everything else did. After a moment he waved at her, calling her over to join them.

The group was a mix of ages, the youngest being a little girl who looked maybe 10 while the oldest was a boy closer to her age, maybe 15 or so. Lavi passed the ball to the boy, the two of them going back and forth in English and Spanish to show her the ropes, the other kids jumping in and out and crowding around the exorcists, helping her with practicing passing and dribbling with more patience than Lenalee could remember having at that age.

Just as Lavi had assumed she would be, Lena was a fast learner, picking it up like she’d been playing it all her life. The younger girl latched onto Lenalee’s hand, claiming her for the team that had the younger of the kids; she thought that Lavi would join her to help translate, but when she looked back at him he was already with the older kids across the square, laughing with them as he rolled up his sleeves. He caught her eyes and gave her a goofy, shit-eating grin, giving her a thumbs up before turning away from her.

Working with the kids on her team was more like a giggly game of charades, the language barrier surprisingly proving not to be as difficult to overcome as Lena would have thought as they waved their arms wildly and gestured to coordinate with one another on their makeshift field. Moving with the ball had a bit of a learning curve, especially with the friendly competition between the kids, but it didn’t take long for Lenalee to get the hang of it.

Lena was just about to line herself up for a goal when Lavi swooped in behind her, picking her up around her knees with a playful spin while slyly passing the ball back to his team. Her shriek was a mix between a surprised laugh and utter indignation as she missed her shot, slapping him lightly on the back as he walked out of the game still carrying her.

“Lavi, you cheat!” She gripped her arms tightly around his neck and held back a yelp as he let her drop down a few inches, bringing them face to face.

Lavi, however, was laughing brightly, a huge smile plastered across his face as he kept walking despite her mild outrage. “Pfft, me? Cheat? _Never_ ~” She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. “But sorry, Lenalady, we’re gonna miss our ride if we stick around too much longer. The gate’s scheduled to open soon.”

She slid down and out from his arms, casting one final look over her shoulder at the group of kids still playing, a handful of them pausing to wave them off before returning to their game. Lavi wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against him and kissing the top of her head without so much as missing a step.

“Whaddya say we see if Allen and Timothy and the others feel up to a game the next time we’ve all got some time to kill, eh?” Lenalee smiled softly, nodding in agreement as she pictured it.  

As the church came into view, she disentangled herself from Lavi and sprinted ahead. “Race you!”

Lavi stopped and sputtered, caught off-guard, before dashing after her laughing, “Now who’s the cheat!”

Lena beat him to the door with a triumphant smile, not that he would have won even if it had been a fair race. Hell, even if she had given him a head start. But he came in a step behind her, taking her by the hand and twirling her around as if they were dancing, dipping her at the end. Lena leaned forward and kissed him as he brought her back to standing, feeling light on her feet as she took Lavi’s hand in hers as they entered the church and waited for the gate that would take them back home.


End file.
